I'm here
by LeaNayaCoryx
Summary: 'Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you baby.' The story of Finn, Rachel and Finns little sister Lilly throughout senior year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So this is new story, I'm starting because I have writers block with the old one so yeah. This is centred around Finn and his sister. Kurt is Finns stepbrother ok and Finns sister is 14. Also it's a finchel story, so there will obvs be finchel ok. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and just review please, if you hate it or love it ok. Enjoy.**

_Notice me, take my hand,_

_Why are we strangers when,_

_Our love is strong, why carry on without me._

* * *

Rachel woke with a smile on her face, today was the first day of senior year and she was so excited. After scrambling out of bed she did her usual morning routine and got changed into a cute sundress before brushing her hair and applying some light make-up. She smiled in the mirror at herself. _I look cute _she thought and ran downstairs.

_You picking me up? –R._

_Of course babe. Be there in 15.-F_

She smiled and sat waiting patiently for Finn to come.

* * *

Finn loved the first day of school because it was great to see everyone. Something this year was different though, probably the fact that he had Rachel as his amazing girlfriend. He smiled and ate his breakfast. He heard squealing and saw Kurt run downstairs.

"Lilly looks so cute!" He said and Finn raised an eyebrow as Lilly walked downstairs in a pair of jean shorts, with tights and a jumper. Finn gulped.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked raising an eyebrow and she put her hands on her hips.

"Its my first day of High School." And Finn sighed as she said that. He had forgotten all about that.

"Oh yeah." She rolled her eyes and put on her coat.

"So when are we going?" She asked him. He was confused and she noticed that.

"You said youd give me a lift?" Lilly bit her lip as she realised hed forgotten.

"Oh shit..urm sorry Lil but I said I'd give Rachel one and there isn't enough room for us all..sorry." He said and put his pots in the sink before walking out. She sat down and looked down. Great. She felt an arm around her shoulders and looked up to see Kurt looking at her.

"I'll give you a lift ok?" She smiled softly and got her bag before they both headed into Kurts car and to school.

* * *

Rachel smiled as she heard a beep and skipped out the door to see Finns truck there. She smiled and slid into the seat. She gasped as she felt Finns lips on hers and she relaxed into the kiss and deepened the kiss before pulling away.

"Hey." She giggled.

"Hi." He smiled and started the truck before they both rode to school.

Lilly got out the car and looked around. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She was petrified. She gulped and noticed Kurt looking at her.

"You scared?" He laughed when she nodded and Kurt guided her into the office where she picked up her schedule and everything. She noticed her locker was 518.

"My lockers 518." Kurt nodded and guided her to the locker. She reached it and smiled.

"Thanks Kurt."

"Its okay but I gotta get going, you gonna be ok?" She nodded and did a fake smile. Kurt smiled and walked off before she saw him kiss his boyfriend. She sighed and opened her locker before putting everything in. She heard a giggle and shed know that anywhere, she turned to her left and saw Rachel and her brother walking hand in hand down the halls before she turned back to her locker, she didn't see Rachel come next to her.

"Lilly?" Rachel asked and Lilly turned to her.

"Hi Rachel." Rachel smiled and opened her locker that's when Lilly noticed she had the locker next to her. _Shit _she thought.

"Oh Lilly you're so lucky to have the locker next to hers, I'm jealous." Finn laughed as Rachel blushed and she almost gagged.

"So lucky." She muttered.

"Anyway, I must be going Bye Rach." He kissed her softly and started to walk down the corridor.

"Yeah bye!" She said loudly and he turned around and waved. "Bye Lilly." He wandered off and she sighed before turning back to her locker. She noticed Rachel looking at her.

"What?" She stated and Rachel shook her head.

"Nothing." Lilly raised an eyebrow but shook it off. She felt herself been thrown into the locker and she winced in pain. She turned around and saw some football players laughing.

"Leave her alone Karofsky." Rachel said loudly slamming her locker and Karofsky smirked

"Why? If anything I want more than her." He smirked and she gulped before him and his friends walked off laughing. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and Rachel touched her cheek.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She slammed her locker shut and walked down the corridor before finding some bathrooms and walking into the stall. She shut the door and sat down on the toilet before she let the tears fall. She sobbed silently to herself. _I hate it. Its awful here and its only the first day._ She thought to herself.

"Hello?" She heard a voice and gulped before wiping her eyes. She stood up and walked out before seeing 2 cheerleaders one looked latina and the other was a blonde.

"Are you okay?" The blonde one asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said softly. The latina raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look it. Whats up doll?" She asked and Lilly shook her head before Santana widened her eyes.

"Your Finns little sister aren't you?" Lilly nodded slowly and the latina smirked.

"Im Santana and this is Brittany. Were his friends.. do you want me to get him?" Lilly shook her head frantically.

"No! And you cant tell him any of this please." She said loudly and Santana nodded.

"I wont do.." She said smiling softly and Lilly sighed relieved

"Now whats happened?" Brittany said and Lilly looked down.

"Just some footballers pushed me into the lockers." Santana crossed her arms.

"Karofsky?" Lilly nodded.

"Got it." She said before walking out and Lilly went to chase her but got stopped by Brittany.

"Just leave her, she wont do anything probably just threaten him but that's it." Lilly nodded and Brittany took her hand.

"Lets go get you to class." And she got led to class by Brittany.

The halls were empty as Lilly got her books out the locker. After this morning's incident nothing else had happened but she hadn't made any friends her age yet. Only Santana and Brittany.

_I really need to sleep. _She thought as got her final book out and shut the locker.

"Well, well, well look who it is." Lilly froze and turned around to be faced with karofsky.

"What do you want?" She said as her voice shook and he laughed but it was a bitter laugh.

"Youd know, after you told Santana." He spat and gulped.

"I…-"

"Save it. Its time for some payback." He smirked and grabbed her pulling her into the cupboard.

* * *

Rachel giggled as Finn kissed her neck. They were currently lay on the bed making out as Finn had a free house. He moaned slightly as she pushed her hips against him and she pulled back.

"I saw Lilly today." Rachel said and Finn paused.

"Please can we not talk about her whilst were making out." He said and continued.

"Karofsky threw her into the lockers." Finn paused and sat up.

"What?" He said and she noticed his fist clenched.

"Yeah.. she walked off and Santana came up to me and told me she and Brittany found her crying in the toilets." Finn looked down.

"This is all my fault. I should off been there for her and instead I left her by herself." He said and he kicked his chair over as Rachel jumped.

"Babe, its not your fault. Karofsky is a dick." Finn raised his eyebrow at her cursing.

"Well he is!" She demanded and Finn nodded.

"I know. I just hope shes okay. Ill speak to her when she comes home." Rachel nodded and smiled.

"Youre amazing." She smiled and Finn smirked.

"Well you know." He said proudly and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Lilly winced as she tried to get up and Karofsky pulled his pants back on.

"You tell anyone about this and your dead." He said before walking out and Lilly sobbed. God she felt awful. How did this happen?

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter so here is the next one. I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lilly reached the front door and braced herself for going in. She just wanted to go and forget about everything but she couldn't. She opened the door and walked in but was met with silence. She thanked the lord and shut the door before hearing someone shout her name.

"Lilly?!" She gulped, it was Finn.

"Y-yeah." She said and she heard footsteps before seeing Finn. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly and she cried out at the pain but was glad when she realised he didn't hear.

"Are you ok?" He asked with general concern and I noticed Rachel come down. _Of course she'd be here, why wouldn't she be?_ She looked at Rachel and Rachel bit her lip and she knew she had told him.

"I'm fine." She said softly and Finn looked down at her in interest.

"Lilly… Rachel told me what happened." Lilly glared at Rachel.

"Great." She muttered and Finn sighed.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Finn asked sadly.

"Why would you care?" She spat and he looked genuinely sad.

"H..how could you say that? Of course I care about you Lil." He said softly and she shrugged.

"Okay. " She responded before going upstairs and into the bathroom. She sat on the stool and put her head in her hands and sobbed. She was in so much pain and she winced as she took off all her clothes and stood in front of the mirror. She gasped at the bruises forming on her body, bite marks on her legs and a hickey on her neck. She sobbed as she realised she wasn't a little girl anymore and she had lost her virginity to someone who had raped her.

Finn sat down and stared at the floor.

"I'm an awful older brother." He said and Rachel sat next to him shaking her head.

"You're not at all, she's just upset." She said rubbing his back and he sighed.

"I should have been there for her and took care of her." He said shaking his head.

"Stop.. its not your fault and at least you know now for the future." Rachel said softly and Finn nodded before he heard the door open and Kurt walk in.

"Oh hello." Kurt smiled and Finn went up to him.

"Kurt. Lilly got hurt by Karofsky today." Kurt went pale before glaring at him.

"You finally care now huh?" He asked bitterly and Finn face went confused. Kurt laughed bitterly at his expression.

"This morning? When you forgot about it been her first day, then you ditched her for Rachel and then you left her at school. Wow, you're so nice." Kurt said shaking his head in disgust before walking upstairs.

"Finn-"

"Rachel I think you should go." Finn said as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Finn…"

"Please." He said loudly and Rachel nodded before kissing him on the head.

"I love you." She whispered and he nodded.

"I love you too." And then she was gone. He put his head in his hands for the second time today. Wow, he was an awful person.

* * *

Kurt sighed and walked upstairs. _He felt so bad and she didn't deserve any of this. _He felt part to blame because he left her and walked off with his friends. He moved to the bathroom door and heard the soft sound of gentle sobbing and sighed, he walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Lilly?" He asked softly through the door.

"Y-yeah?" She said in between sobs and he felt so bad.

"Can I come in?" He asked. She deserved none of this.

"I-I'm just getting changed. I'll be out in a minute." He heard scattering before the door opened to see her with mascara stains down her face and he hugged her softly.

"I'm sorry Lilly." She saw Finn and she nodded.

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I haven't been there for you and that's awful. I should have been there for you but I wasn't and I am genuinely sorry ok? I love you so much and if anything ever happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." _Bit late for that. I'm a slut now._ She thought before shaking her head.

"Honestly. It's fine." She did a fake smile hoping they would believe her. Finn nodded.

"If you need anything me and Kurt are here ok?" Finn said looking at her seriously and Kurt nodding along.

"Ok. Thanks." She said before walking into her room and shutting the door. Finn leant against the wall.

"She needs us to be there for you, more specifically you because I can't stand up to them." He said and walked into his own room, well tonight had been a fucking disaster.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she lay on her bed. She felt bad for them both but she also noticed Lilly glaring at her. Did she not like her? She heard her phone buzz.

_Sorry about before, I was just upset. I'll make it up to you this weekend? ;)-F_

Rachel giggled and typed back a response.

_It's fine. And ok, if you must :P-R._

_You know you want me to hun ;)-F_

_Okay babe ;)-R._

Rachel smiled and put her phone on charge before snuggling into the covers and fell in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Lilly looked at the clock 2am. Eugh she couldn't sleep because she had so much on her mind. She looked around and saw a hint of glow of the reflection of her draw. She walked over and looked at the sharp metal and bit her lip. She slowly picked it up as the reflection bounced of the room. She sat down and slowly slid the metal across her wrist and smiled as the blood poured out. Another then another. _Doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would._ She thought before cleaning it off and cleaning her wounds. Maybe it will become a regular thing? Slowly, she slid into bed and shut her eyes waiting for the sleep to come over.

**Thoughts? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry I took so long! I've been busy but I am back now. Remember the more reviews I get the more it encourages me to write. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Everytime I try to fly,_

_I fall without my wings,_

_Feel so small, _

_I guess I need you baby._

* * *

Lilly walked into school with her head down. She just wanted to stay home but Carol and Burt wouldn't let her. She sighed and went to her locker when she turned and saw Karofsky smirking at her. She gulped and felt tears prickle her eyes before he winked and walked off.

"Hey, you ok?" She jumped and turned to see a guy with a mohawk.

"I-im fine." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Please, you just jumped like I was going to hurt you or something." He said and she bit her lip. The guy sighed and leaned against the locker.

"The names Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck."

"Lilly Hudson." She murmured and she heard Puck take a deep breath.

"Your Hudsons little sis right?" She nodded and he smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Finn shut his locker and came face to face with Rachel.

"Hey.." She bit her lip and he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Don't.. you didn't do anything wrong. You were just worried about her. You don't need to apologise." She said and he smiled.

"Did anyone ever tell you how amazing you are?" He whispered and she shrugged.

"Ya know." She smirked and he laughed before leaning in to kiss her.

"Hudson. I've just seen your little sister with Puckerman and let me tell you. They look cosy." The football player laughed with his friends and walked off where as Finn was confused.

"Lilly is with noah?" Rachel asked confused and Finn shrugged.

"I have no idea. Come on." He grabbed her hand and walked around the corner but stopped abruptly when he saw Puck with his little sister.

"Finn, don't." She said but it was too late Finn was storming over and Rachel sighed following him.

"Puckerman back off my little sister." Finn walked up to him, glaring at him. Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'm just been nice." Finn scoffed and Lilly bit her lip.

"Nice? Oh please. Just stay away ok?" He said and Puck shrugged.

"Whateves." He looked at Lilly one more time and walked off. Finn turned to Lilly.

"Im not a baby." She whispered and looked down and Finn sighed.

"I know, but you're my little sis." Rachel smiled at them both and couldn't help be jealous that they had such a great relationship when she didn't even have a sibling.

"Anyway, we gotta go to class. I'll see you later and be careful ok?" Lilly nodded and Finn smiled, grabbing Rache'ls hand and walked off.

"You really are amazing." She said and he bumped into her playfully.

"I know." She rolled her eyes but even he could see she had a wide grin on her face and that was something he loved about her.

"Don't flatter yourself." He whispered before kissing her softly. She bit down on his lip.

"You wanna maybe come over tonight? My dads are out of town." She said looking at him and he nodded.

"Sure." Yes. Finn Thought. He was getting lucky. Rachel smiled and sat down in her seat next to Finn.

* * *

Lilly came out of the bathroom. It was the middle of 5th period and she was bored. She saw Karofsky and tried to walk away but it was too late.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." She could literally hear his smirk and she gulped.

"Please don't.. just leave me alone." She whispered and he laughed before walking closer.

"You sophomores are all the same. You're all BEGGING to be touched." He laughed before pushing her against the lockers.

"Oi. Fatty fuck off." She looked to see Puck coming over and he was glaring at Karofsky.

"Im just welcoming her to the school." He laughed but Puck pushed him away.

"Seriously, fuck off. I'm sure coach beiste would love to know what you have been doing." Karofsky groaned and turned to Lilly pointing at her.

"This isn't over." He said before storming off and she gulped back. She felt tears springing to her eyes and one fell down her cheek before she felt a hand wiping it away. She looked at Puck and smiled softly.

"Thank you.." She whispered and he nodded.

"That's ok. Are you alright?" She shrugged.

"I'll be ok." He pulled her into a hug and she was surprised how normal and nice it felt. She relaxed into his arms before he pulled away.

"Listen I know this may sound fucking stupid but I was wondering if you could help me with my chemistry? Im just really struggling and I've heard you're very good at it." He smiled and she blushed.

"Sure." He smiled at her.

"So I'll be round tonight? Don't worry, Finns going to Rachels." He said taking in the look of panic on her face and she relaxed.

"Okay. Sure. 7?" He nodded and smiled before walking off and she bit her lip. Tonight would certainly be interesting.

**I know its short but the next chapter will be longer. Review please!**


End file.
